What's Next
by Amethystnight88
Summary: Everything has been calm for awhile but that can never last. Stile wakes up in a basement after being kidnapped. "What do they want and why hasn't the pack found me yet?". What is Stiles suppose to do with no way out but to accept the deal that was offered. Focuses mainly on Stiles. Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I've started another one. Please let me know what you think, updates will be semi regularly. Looking for a Beta please message me if your interested.

"out loud"

" _thinking"_

And Start-

* * *

The first thing I noticed was a pounding in my head. No correction why was someone drilling into my head with a jackhammer?

Throbbing pain.

" _Ok note to self: do not try to open eyes when my head is being drilled behind my eyes."_

It was quiet not even a creak of the floor boards. I was tied to a chair in what looked like an old basement that looked like it hadn't been used in fifty years. I was presumably facing away from the door and the only light in the room was from a window that was too small for even a child to fit through. Not that it mattered it looks like it has newly fitted bars on it, probably the cleanest place in here.

" _Stiles focus think. Where are you? How did you get here? What was the last thing you remember? How do I get out?"_

Think there was a game I was heading over to Scott's to meet up before we headed over. I got to my jeep then nothing. I must have been drugged. How long have I been out? Who drugged and kidnapped me?

"this is just great."

"Stiles get a hold of your self" _Scott must have noticed your missing by now probably gathered the pack and is out looking right now. No need to panic just breath_

"Stiles breathe just. Breathe no need to have a panic attack where no one is around. Breathe."

Suddenly there was a creak upstairs that broke me out of my pending panic attack, followed by the sound of many pairs of feet walking across the floor over head. I couldn't see the door from where I was sitting but I heard it as someone pulled it open and stepped into the basement. Walk down 3 steps and continue into the room I was being held captive.

Who ever this was their footsteps were very light, those that followed behind were heavy definitely wearing boots. I would estimate about six people total. I definitely out numbered.

It felt like hours sitting in the silence but still nobody appeared in front of me but I could feel them all staring at me from behind it was causing me to start twitching.

"So are you going to show me who decided to kidnap me this time, tell me what you want? If it is to torture me for information like in the movies. Let me tell you I no nothing about nothing just the kid that follows the cool kids around they don't tell me anything" I couldn't sit still or focus. Did my Adderall wear off have they had me that long I didn't think so with how the sun is peaking through the window. It was a few minutes before I heard a reply.

"Stiles you are smart so I'm sure you'll figure your situation out quickly enough" a women spoke up with a soft tenure voice perhaps in her late twenties early thirties.

"You no my name but haven't introduced yourself yet what would you like me to call you the impolite kidnapper?"

"Stiles that mouth of yours will get you in trouble" she must have motion to one of the others in the room because suddenly a dark shadow fell over me and all the air was knocked out of me and I could barely breath. " _yup definitely going to bruise, stiles why can't you ever keep your mouth shut"_

"Now Stiles I don't want anymore violence. In fact it is very likely you will walk out of here on your own two feet hopefully with minimal bruising"

" yeah I'm sure I will, my friends have noticed by now that I'm gone and the police are on the way" I shifted as much as I could while tied to the chair, in truth I knew that my friends would have notice when I didn't show up but whether they would find me or not. I have no idea how long I've been out my Adderall has definitely worn off and how far they might have traveled before they brought me here. It could be days before the pack finds me. _"Shit I don't know what they even want me for so far she hasn't revealed anything useful."_

" Stiles no one is coming for you. You were uncounsous for 2 days, we are half way across the country. We've been watching Beacon Hills for a while now. After we heard some interesting rumors we got curious. We knew there must have been something there. It didn't take long to figure it out" here she paused as if deciding what she was going to say next.

"Stiles, do you know what we found?" she paused definitely waiting for a response to this one.

"What a group of kids that get into way too much trouble and almost end up dead every other weekend? Or an awesome lacrosse team, is that why you kidnapped me because you know I'm awesome and we are totally going to kill your favorite team this year?"

"No stiles this has nothing to do with lacrosse. It was definitely curious what some of the rumors were saying an Alpha back from the dead the Nemoton awakened and the Alpha pack defeated, and a Nogitsuni causing havoc. Among these rumors there were some that were even harder to believe hunters teaming up with werewolves, a true alpha and the most interesting of all a human as part of the pack. All this revolving around a group of teenagers. I'm sure you can imagine how….unlikely all this is. So I ask you again Stiles do you know what we found after watching and observing this group of teenagers?"

"uh that the rumors are true and you're really stupid for kidnapping me and after this discussion you've realize the error of your ways and decided you're going to let me go like right now? " she let out a bark of laughter as though what I said was highly amusedly.

"No Stiles we found you"

* * *

Thanks for reading feel free to drop a review, ask a question or just comment freely.


	2. Chapter 2

A quick note I'm still looking for Beta if anyone is interested me PM me. In the meantime if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. Also I will have some original characters but they are mainly here to move the story forward and will not be a main focus. This Story is about Stiles. Thanks

* * *

Sitting in the basement alone again Stiles had a lot to think about, first and foremost that little chat session with who he thought was must be the leader of the group that kidnapped him, didn't answer any of his questions. She has long since left me alone. Leaving right after she told me that they found me whatever that means.

"I still have no idea who kidnapped me or where I am, Scott bro hurry up"

The sun was starting to set leaving me in darkness, when I heard the creak of the door and footsteps followed down the stairs. A little girl no older than her early teens walked around the chair to face me. In her hand she had a couple protein bars and a bottle of water. She tossed them onto my lap.

"Here hold these while I untie one of your hands. You're not going to try anything stupid are you? Everybody is still here" she paused while waiting for a response

" _This might be your only chance to escape Stiles if what the leader said earlier is true and Scott's not going to be able to find me I have to get out and try and contact them, buts she's just a little girl that's probably why they sent her down here thinking I won't do anything to her"_

After nodding my head she proceeded to grab my right hand and untied it partially, leaving a section of the rope still tied to the chair but it was enough to give me about two feet of movement with the hand. Basically enough to comfortably drink the water in my lap and eat the protein bars she brought...but not enough to escape unless I was able to reach something to cut the ropes. But I could tell these guys were professionals and there was nothing of any use in this basement.

"So my names Ashley I'm 11 years old. Your names Stiles right what kind of name is that?"

I debated if I should answer. This might just be a trick to get information out of me, make me let my guard down. Then again if they were watching us for so long they probably already have most of the information they would need.

"Stiles isn't my real name it's a nickname. You wouldn't be able to pronounce my real name so don't bother asking" she pouted after I said that.

"Now I want to know more".

The conversation didn't end there. She ask me all sorts of question right down to my favorite color. At first I wanted to ignore her but I couldn't just sit still doing nothing. I ate the protein bars quickly followed by the drinking the whole bottle of water in between pauses in the conversation as she tried to find another questions to ask. I figured if they were going to poison me they wouldn't go through all this trouble.

It was a little while later as Ashley kept dodging most of my question unless they were specifically about her. I found out she's homes schooled and pretty smart for her age. She has a crush she won't admit too on a boy that lives near her and her favorite color is green because it's very natural. Before the conversation could go any further there was suddenly a loud knock on the door.

"Oh it's that late already, time to go. Someone will be down in a little while with a bucket for you. Maybe I'll be allowed to talk to you tomorrow" she said all this while grabbing the wrappers and empty water bottle as she headed to the door a little too chipper for a girl just having spent time in a basement with a kidnapped victim.

"A bucket? Are you kidding me" there was no answer but a laugh and the sounds of the door closing.

It wasn't long before the promised "bucket" showed up. First the guy came into the basement and added shackles to me feet and attached them to the bottom of the chair then untied all the ropes. This gave me a lot more movement about two feet on either said of the chair which I could now see was reinforced with metal. The guy put the bucket down and walked back to the door I heard it open and the guy walked out.

"Well that could have been much more awkward" _they gave you a bucket stiles great well at least I won't have to worry about wet pants while being kidnapped_.

It had to be pretty late now, I could feel sleep coming physically I was tired and soar from being in the same position but I did think I could fall asleep. Eventually I succumbed to a very fitful sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think :-) Chapter 3 is already half way done, and it will start to move a little quick now that I've pretty much set the setting sorta lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 3. I'm going to start trying to make the chapters a little longer starting with chapter 4 which will probably be posted sometime mid next week. If you see any mistakes please let me know and if you're interested in being a Beta for this story you can PM me. Enjoy

* * *

I woke with the sun. Thankfully the throbbing headache was gone but it was replaced with sore muscles from the hard chair that I've been in for what three days now? Ashley's the only one I've seen. She brings me food two or three times a day. The leader hasn't been back down to visit yet. I still had no idea what she meant by they "found me". I'm just the human of the pack.

My thoughts were no longer all over the place, with "dinner" last night Ashley brought a bottle of Adderall down. It had my name on it. I had a moment of panic. They were in my room at my house right next to my dad. Hopefully he was ok. Probably going out of his mind that they haven't found me yet since its been what 4 days now. Maybe my captives are right and the packs not going to find me. No I can't think like that.

My stomach started to growl and I figured Ashley would be down soon. She was always too chipper in the morning. It wasn't long before I heard the door open but instead of the feet padding like I've come to expect from Ashley there was a light step. I didn't even get a chance to question it before they spoke up.

"Good morning Stiles. Have you had a chance to think about your situation?"

"My situation, you mean being kidnapped, tied to a chair with no clue who you are or why I'm here?"

"Stiles you are here very specifically because we found you... And have use of you. Who we are is not important. We are a group of hunters that gets the job done that's all you need to know"

"Great, you do know the history I have with hunters right. I have no reason to help you. As far as I'm concerned almost all of you are psychopaths fallowing ancient barbaric codes. That's if you even follow one?" She grabbed my shoulder and all I felt were her nails piercing my skin through my shirt no doubt drawing blood.

"Stiles you have every reason in the world that matters to you to help us. We are not a small family. We are a large group of hunters that have been doing this for hundreds of years. If you help us Beacon Hills will be off limits to us. If you don't well" there was silence as my mind conjured up all sorts of things. Scott dead, Dad bleeding out. Thankfully interrupting my train of thoughts she let go, stepped back and continued talking.

" I know you have quite the imaginations and you have a particular skill set with fitting pieces together. If you don't help us we already have people in place to start the attack on Beacons Hill's supernatural entities… particularly those of your pack."

"If you've been watching us then you know the pack won't stand for that and they will win"

"Maybe Stiles they are very skilled but so are we. Do you really think with our skill set and numbers that no one will come out unscathed. We don't like to play with our pray we go for the kill shot first chance we get. Not as messy. Even if all the creatures of your pack band together there are still humans that they cannot protect forever especially when they won't see us coming."

She was right. There was probably no way for everyone to survive a full force attack from a group of experienced hunters. Even if everyone was on guard with my disappearance there have been no clues to the number that they will face. No way for them to prepare for the attack. Melissa and Dad would be particularly helpless as soon as they were alone. Once again interrupting my thoughts she started speaking.

"Stiles you will help us and you will help us willingly whether you see that now or not doesn't matter." She didn't even give me a chance to reply before she was gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry about the late update. Life got a hold of me. I have no clue when I will be writing the next chapter but I hope to get it out to you all with in the next couple of weeks. In the mean time I'm still looking for a Beta and am open to any ideas any of my readers may have. Please enjoy

* * *

"Let me explain what is going to happen Stiles. You will do as I say and we will leave Beacon Hills and your family alone and if you try to escape... well someone gets hurt. I'm sure you can imagine who as If you manage to escape I have no less than 2 hunters in Beacon Hill at any given time watching your friends and family. The pack. My phone call will reach them before you even find a phone to contact anybody.

"I still don't understand what you need me for"

"To start with you will be doing research for us. We will be leaving tonight. We will provide you with your own room and you will no longer be tied up but you will behave or there will be consequences. You will have time to come up with a message you want leave for everyone. You will have no further communication with your home after that. We will send it along with proof it's from you. You should say your good byes".

"Research? You kidnapped me to do your research. Great you guys are even crazier than I thought"

It was sometime past noon and probably about a week since she last came to talk to me. I was had been getting extremely bored, but this conversation was not satisfying my boredom. It was leaving me with more questions than answers.

"Where will we be going, why didn't you just take me there to begin with. You never did tell me exactly where we are now?"

"We will be going to a hunters compound the previous leader invested in. A foolish idea but it can be helpful" she walked over to me and I finally got a good look at her. She was young, younger than I thought probably about twenty six years old. Short blond hair that she had pinned back. Her clothes were military style. Actually they probably were from the military. She had a gun attached to her side and I could see the end of a hunting knife partially concealed on her wrist. I knew she must have had more on her though hidden. She was tall and her muscles were very toned. There was no doubt in my mind she could take me down without a second thought.

"A hunters compound? Like a war compound. Nobody gets in or out and forced labor? Great Nazi hunters, just great stiles" she quirked an eyebrow at my muttering that wasn't really as under my breath as I thought. Either that or she had extremely good hearing. I wouldn't put it past her being a hunter.

"Stiles I already told you that what we have planned for you should be relatively unpainful unless you misbehave. We will start you on research but that is mearly the first step. You will discover things about your self you never expected, or perhaps tried to keep hidden. But there is a reason you are good at the things you do. Well some of them…. minus your charming mouth." she finished with walking past me back towards the door.

"Hey hey I know everything about myself already. Hyperactive ADHD foot in mouth Stiles-"

"Food will be down shortly" she said interrupting me and then I heard the door close.

Great what does she mean? The reason why I'm good at somethings? If they get me in the compound there's no way I'm going to be able to escape and Scott and the others will have a hard time getting in. Shit they still have people watching them I need to warn them.

The good bye letter, but there's no way they wouldn't read it to make sure I'm not telling them exactly how to find me. Of course I have no idea where I am so that doesn't really matter anyway.

There're never going to find me it has already been to long my sent will be gone so unless they got a lead before it disappeared I have to get out of this myself. But I don't want anyone to get hurt. Come on Stiles think.

Shit Scott Bro. I'm going to have to do what they tell me.

* * *

If you find any mistakes please let me no. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
